Ladybug and Chat Loud
by Maldog22344
Summary: Ever wonder what its like to grow up in a big family and keeping a big secret from them? 11-year-old friends Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago have to keep a big secret that they are the heroes of Royal Woods.
1. Whats in the box?

Ronnie Anne Santiago is walking to school when she stumbles upon a Chinese man about to be hit by a car. However she was already running late for school. "Thanks very much kind young lady," the man said. "Here's a gift as a symbol of my graditude." He hands Ronnie Anne a weirdly shaped box with a note that says, "Open in private keep it a secret."

Ronnie Anne isn't the only one who was late for school that day, Lincoln Loud has to deal with his ten annoying sisters. His oldest sister, Lori drove away with the other sisters and Lincoln had to walk to school. While walking, he saw the same man Ronnie Anne bumped into earlier. He was about to be run over by a car. Lincoln grabbed his arm and cane and pulled him out of the way. "Thanks young man." He told Lincoln. "No biggie, I live in a family of ten sisters and I always have their back." Lincoln replied. He gave Lincoln a box that looked like the same one Ronnie Anne had with the note and everything. Lincoln waved to the man he helped.

After school, Ronnie Anne went home to her big family, The Casagrandes. Her brother, Bobby, who is Lori Loud's girlfriend, greeted her with a smile before she walks into the house with her crazy family waiting for her to come home. "I uh gotta work on some homework." Ronnie Anne lied as she ran into her room with the box that the Chinese man had given her. Ronnie Anne locked her bedroom door and sat on her bed. She opened the box to see a bright red glow and a pair of earrings with five black spots. A little tiny creature that was red and had three black spots on her forehead and was pretty cute. "What the heck, is this some sort of prank?" Ronnie Anne asked the little creature.


	2. Alone at last

Ronnie Anne feels shocked around the creature from the earrings. "Please Ronnie Anne, don't be scared." The creature said. "You can talk?" Ronnie Anne asked. "So, what are you and how do you know my name?" "My name is Tikki and I'm your kwami." The creature said. Ronnie Anne was unsure what a kwami is, apparently nobody does. "So wait, you grant me superpowers, wait until I tell my family."

"No you can't tell them," Tikki explained. "Read the note on my box!" Ronnie Anne rereads the note on Tikki's box. "Okay, but what can I do?" Ronnie Anne asked. "All you have to do is say spots on!" Tikki replied. "Why spots on?" Ronnie Anne asked. All of a sudden, Ronnie Anne's purple hoodie and blue jeans were replaced by a red body suit with black spots, a mask covering a bit of her face and a red ribbon tied to her hair. Ronnie Anne looked around for Tikki but she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was doing his daily after school routine, reading comics in his underwear. Lincoln's Dad was about to take his little sister, Lola to a pageant and his mom took the rest of them to watch her show. "Alone at last." Lincoln said. But then he realized the box the Chinese man gave him and opened it as he saw a bright green glow as well as a silver ring. A cat like creature appeared from the green glow. "Oh hi, my name is Plagg I am the kwami of the black cat with the power of destruction." He said. Lincoln was freaked out by Plagg. "Listen, did an 11-year-old girl by the name of Ronnie Anne put you up to this?" Lincoln asked. "No but this Ronnie Anne person and everyone else in the world must never know that I exist!" Plagg exclaimed. "Anyway, as I was saying, a kwami grants powers to whoever wears the miraculous, which for you is the ring." "Wait, I live in a family of ten sisters and I am the middle child and plus it's hard to keep a big secret from a big family." Lincoln confessed. "I think you might want to hide, my sister Lucy loves to hide in the darkness and she could be here." "Relax Lincoln, all you have to do is say claws out!" Plagg exclaimed. "Really Plagg, claws out?" Suddenly, Lincoln felt like he was tingling. His jeans and orange polo were being replaced by a black body suit and a black belt used as a tail as well as cat ears and a black mask covering his face.


	3. Cosmetic Queen akumatized

**Hey guys please read this first**

 **I couldn't think of a good name or power for the villain in this fanfic but it is inspired by an actual villain from Miraculous Ladybug and I own nothing except for the one made up character at Lola's pageant. Anyway enjoy the fanfic!**

About the same time Lincoln and Ronnie Anne met their kwamis, the rest of the Loud family went to cheer on their beauty queen Lola at her pageant. "And the winner of this weekend's beauty pageant is..." the judge announced. "C'mon Lola!" Luna shouted from the audience. "According to my calculations there's a 99.9% chance that Lola will beat newbie Stephanie Wallis." Lisa stated. "Shut up and just listen." Said Lola's twin sister Lana. "Stephanie Wallis you are this weekend's pageant queen!" The judge announced as he handed Stephanie the crown. Lola was just about to have an outburst of anger over her loss. Lola ran into her dressing room bursting into tears. "You're beautiful Lola Loud." She said to herself. "What's the point!"

Hawkmoth feels Lola's negativity. "A young little princess who doesn't get the fame she deserves, what a pity, hopefully my evil akuma will cheer her up." Hawkmoth says as he releases the akuma into Royal Woods. The akuma makes it's way to Lola's dressing room. Lola sees the akuma which grossed her out. Lola grabs a bottle of pepper spray to try to scare the akuma. The evil butterfly enters Lola's pepper spray. "Cosmetic Queen, I am Hawkmoth, I see that you don't get the love you deserve and I give you the power to make everyone in Royal Woods love you, what do you say?" He asked. "You're right Hawkmoth, there should be a ruler in Royal Woods, and her name is cosmic queen." Lola replied as her transformation was complete.

"Fsst...Lincoln come in." Lincoln's best friend Clyde McBride buzzes from a walkie talkie. "What's wrong Clyde?" Lincoln asked. "Did you see the news, apparently a supervillain is attacking Royal Woods!" Clyde answers. "So I was wondering if I could hide at your house?" Lincoln was about to answer Clyde, but then looked at a mirror and forgot that he was wearing his new super suit. "Uh sorry buddy I need to find a better place to hide." Lincoln lied. He doesn't like keeping secrets from his best friend.


	4. My fighting partner is in my class

Ronnie Anne was trying to figure out how to use her weapon, a yo-yo that can be used to fight villains and catch akumas. She was finally able to escape the Casagrande house from her window. "Wow, I may be 11 years old, but I learned my powers faster than a baby learning to walk." Ronnie Anne told herself. Suddenly, Lincoln crashed into Ronnie Anne on top of a building. "Hey Lame-o." Ronnie Anne greeted him. "Ronnie Anne, how'd you know it was me?" Lincoln asked. "Lame-o, didn't your kwami tell you that we can recognize whoever's behind a mask if you're a miraculous holder?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I guess he kinda left that out." Lincoln giggled.

So they decided to give each other a hero name. Lincoln chose Ladybug for Ronnie Anne because her super suit reminded him of a ladybug that Lana hides from his parents. And Ronnie Anne chose Chat Noir because he reminded her of a stray black cat that lived near the Casagrande house. Chat Noir noticed something about the Cosmetic Queen that rang a bell. Tiara, perfume, pageant sash. Someone has turned his younger sister into a supervillain! "Ladybug, my little sister is Cosmetic Queen!" Chat Noir stated. "Which sister, you have more sisters than you do lives." Ladybug said. "Lola." Chat replied.


	5. First battle

**Before you read chapter 5, I was reading my reviews and thx btw and it says something about Lincoln being a girl after transforming into Chat Noir but that's not true I know about the description of the story says heroines but no Lincoln is not a girl as Chat Noir**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter**

Chat Noir could see his younger sister attacking everyone in town with a spritz of perfume that makes whoever she sprays love her. "All hail your new queen, Cosmetic Queen!" She shouted with an evil laugh. "Ladybug, we have to hide everyone from Lola!" Chat exclaimed. "After that, we fight," Said Ladybug. "Cosmetic Queen's akuma must be in the spray bottle."

Meanwhile, in the dark room, Hawkmoth is in shock that he sees the heroes, specifically their miraculous. "Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous has been activated, Cosmetic Queen, seize their miraculous and you will be queen forever!" Hawkmoth talks with Cosmetic Queen as she sprays more citizens with her formula.

Ladybug and Chat finally arrived at the pageant building where Cosmetic Queen did most of the damage. Luan Loud noticed the two heroes. "Dotted bug, Cat with a belt, can you rescue me and the rest of my sisters, we aren't having a clawsome day right now." Luan joked as she, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lisa, and Lily hid behind a car. "Wait, before you leave, can you go see if our brother is okay?" Lynn asked Chat. Lincoln didn't know what to say to his sister, but he couldn't risk revealing himself to his sisters. "He's uh fine." Chat lied as he went to join his partner. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as a mirror appeared in midair. "Hey Cosmetic Queen, did you look at yourself in the mirror today?" Chat asked. Cosmetic Queen took the mirror from Ronnie Anne and when she saw her face, she dropped her spray bottle and screamed. Ronnie Anne was able to shatter the bottle of spray and catch Lola's akuma. "DeEvillize!" Ladybug said. "Miraculous Ladybug." Everyone and everything went back to normal in Royal Woods as if nothing happened.


	6. Tikki’s opinion

A few moments after the battle, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln knew they were running out of time. "Time to go our separate ways, smell ya later, Lame-O." Ladybug said as she gave a fist bump to Lincoln. Later, Lincoln walked into his house seeing his ten sisters after changing back to his normal self. "Dude, you missed it, there was this supervillain, which turned out to be Lola and two superheroes stepped in and saved us all!" Luna explained. Lincoln pretended to be shocked obviously because he was one of those new superheroes. "So basically my favorite comics came to life?" He asked trying not to look suspicious in front of his sisters. "No, this is BETTER than any of your Ace Savvy comics." Lana stated. "That must've been really cool, but is it okay if I go check on Lola to see if she's okay?" Lincoln asked. "You know you didn't have to ask us to go see her." Lori snapped in a sassy tone.

Meanwhile at the Casagrande house, Ronnie Anne and Tikki were watching a movie and snacking on her grandma's homemade chocolate chip cookies to help Tikki get her energy up after a hero transformation. "You make a great Ladybug, Ronnie Anne." Tikki compliments. "Yeah, but I think it's gonna be awkward when I'm around Lincoln at school and saving Royal Woods from destruction." Ronnie Anne replied. "I mean wouldn't it be easier if we didn't even know each other's identity?" "Nah." Tikki and Ronnie Anne laughed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I was on vacation and I had no service and in the next episode there will be a new villain and the episode** **will be posted on Friday**


	7. The sadness of a text (ep2 chapter 1)

**Episode 2: Lady Techno**

 **Once again it's hard for me to name these villains but this is the best one I can do now**

 **And I also don't do a lot of scenes with Ronnie Anne because I don't know the names of everyone in her huge family so if anyone knows their names put them in the reviews and enjoy episode two**

It was another day in Royal Woods as Lincoln and his kwami, Plagg, were walking home from school. Suddenly, Lincoln gets a phone call from his mom. "Lincoln, I'm heading to the store, do you need anything?" She asked her only son. Lincoln was about to say nothing, that's when Plagg imitates his voice saying, "Camembert cheese." "Okay honey, I will get your cheese, see you soon, bye." Said Mrs Loud as Lincoln hangs up the phone.

When he got home, he saw what he would see every day after school, his oldest sister, Lori texting her boyfriend, Bobby, Ronnie Anne's older brother. Lincoln was about to sit down and finish his math homework when Lori started bawling her eyes out with tears and her mascara was smearing her face. "BOBBY'S TOO BUSY TO TEXT ME!!!" She cried. "Women, they just don't understand anything." Plagg said. "You don't understand Plagg, Lori has been like this since Bobby and Ronnie Anne moved, but I fear that she is freaking out for going without him for so long." Lincoln explained.

"Suffering from a broken heart from a text message, oh how I feel so much sadness to give power to my little akuma." Hawkmoth says as he harnesses an akuma with his powers to give it evil powers. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!"


	8. Lady Techno akumatized (ep2)

Meanwhile at the Casagrande house, Ronnie Anne was trying to avoid her cousin, Carlota Casagrande from a little makeover. She tends to avoid Carlota, but ends up bumping into Carlota's younger brother, Carlino, who likes to kiss a picture of Lori he stole from Bobby's room. Ronnie Anne's grandma, Rosa Casagrande, grabbed her from her shoulders and dragged her to the kitchen table with a huge pile of food on a plate. "Wow, Ronnie Anne, you weren't joking when you said you're grandma wants you to eat." Tikki stated. "I know, but luckily I have a kwami who gets my leftovers." Ronnie Anne replied.

A little bit later, Hawkmoth's akuma made it to the loud house where it entered Lori's phone. "Lady Techno, I see that your man is too busy for you, so I'm giving you the power to pause, stop, or live stream anything you want, but I will need to do me a favor in return." Hawkmoth says. "Everyone who wants my Boo Boo Bear is powerless against me, including Ladybug and Chat Noir." Lori says as she finishes her transformation. Suddenly, Lincoln gets a knock on his door from his nine siblings. "Bro, Lori has been akumatized, we need to hide out in your crib." Lynn stated. "Just a second I'm going to escape from the window." Lincoln said as he and Plagg made a jump out the window. "Just great, another super villain." Plagg complains. "Looks like Lori got way too upset with Bobby, but one thing for sure is that Lori needs me!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Plagg, claws out!" Lincoln's polo and jeans were replaced with his cat suit, ears, mask, and belt. "Time to save Royal Woods!" Chat Noir said as he extends his stick to hopefully meet his partner.

"Grandma, I can't eat anymore, I'm too full!" Ronnie Anne complains. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna come, yes!" Ronnie Anne's other cousin CJ said as soon as he heard the news about Lady Techno. "Lori." She whispered to herself as she ran into her room. "Time to transform!" "Just say the words." Tikki says. "Tikki spots on!" Ronnie Anne shouts as her clothes were replaced by her red and black super suit and yo-yo.


	9. Carlito loses signal

Chat Noir arrives at the Casagrande house which is where he expected his sister to be. "Hey Lame-O Chat" Ladybug says as she scared Chat, causing him to jump. "Ladybug, stop that," Chat Noir said. "It's getting old." "There's a few things we already know about Lady Techno," Ronnie Anne started. "First of all, it's your oldest sister, Lori." "Second, the akuma must be in her phone," Lincoln continues. "And we know where she's headed."

At the Casagrande house, Carlito heard a loud knock on the door. The handsome young boy answers the door as he sees Lady Techno on a little hovercraft. She had blue hair with light pink highlights, a lime green mask covering her face, her skin color was a bright blue color, she wore a silver bodysuit with all these different icons that represented a phone. "Lori Loud, mi amour (my love)." Said Carlito. "What a surprise." "Sorry kid, Lori has lost her signal, I am Lady Techno!" She replied as she paused young Carlito into place. "Where is my Bobby boo boo bear?"

Ladybug and Chat had just arrived at the Casagrande house, their plan was to find Bobby and hide him from his akumatized girlfriend. "Chat Noir, Lady Techno's already been here, she's paused Carlito into place." Ladybug stated. "Before we look anywhere else, we should look around the house for more of the family." Chat Noir said. "Because we don't even know if Bobby's here." "He does have a lot of jobs other than working in the shop." Ladybug said as the team started to investigate, but little did they know that Lady Techno was right behind them, ready to attack.

 **Sorry again for the short chapter but school has been crazy lately, hopefully I can finish this episode by the next chapter, and I have a lot more knowledge about Ronnie Anne's family, so hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Cataclysm this (ep2)

Bobby pulled into the driveway dressed in his pizza guy uniform when Ladybug and Chat Noir land on their feet. "Ladybug, we gotta warn your brother that Lady Techno is out to get him." Lincoln stated. "Chat, have you ever used your secret superpower yet?" Ladybug asked. "No, Plagg never told me how it works." Chat Noir whispered. "But maybe I can hide, detransform, and ask him." Ronnie Anne goes to warn her brother about the villain who's after him.

"Claws in!" Lincoln exclaimed as he changed from his superhero costume and mask to his orange polo, jeans, and shoes as Plagg comes out of his miraculous. "Lincoln, cheese, NOW!" Plagg freaks out looking exhausted. "Plagg, you never told me about the secret superpower I have," Lincoln said. "I think I need to use it." "Okay, Lincoln, since I grant you the power of destruction, you can destroy anything you touch with your Cataclysm." Plagg describes. "But be careful, a simple use of your Cataclysm could cost someone's life, just ask the dinosaurs."

"Bobby, stop!" Ladybug shouts. Bobby turns around to see not his little sister, but THE heroine of Royal Woods. "Hey, you're the new superhero, Ladybug, but where's your sidekick?" Bobby asks. "That's not important, what's important is that I get you to safety from Lady Techno." Ladybug explained. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lady Techno appears in a bunch of little electrons from Bobby's phone. "Did you really think that would work Ladybug?" Lady Techno asked. "Whether my Bobby boo boo bear was literally hiding or not, nothing and nobody would keep us apart." "Babe, is this about the text I sent you this morning, I had to work another shift after working at the shop, I'm sorry, Babe." Bobby apologizes. "Pause!" Lady Techno shouted as she put her boyfriend on pause. "Now that we're cool boo boo bear, I need to literally keep my promise for my BFF, Hawkmoth and literally grab their miraculouses." "I don't think so, Lady Techno!" Chat Noir shouts as he returns. He fights Lady Techno with his karate moves. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed as magical ladybugs created a 7 foot jump rope. "A jump rope?" Ladybug was looking for something to do with her lucky charm when she figured out a plan that involved Chat Noir using his secret power, his Cataclysm. "Chat Noir, here's the plan, use your Cataclysm to take out the WIFI signal, then I'll tie her down and then release the akuma from her phone." Said Ladybug. Using his claws, Lincoln ready to take out the signal. "C'mon you can do this, Lincoln, you're a hero." Chat Noir said to motivate himself. "Cataclysm!" Chat shouts. He sees the WIFI tower and taps it with his hand as the WIFI loses signal and Lady Techno loses her powers. "No!" She screams as Ladybug takes her phone and smashes it into pieces to release her akuma. "Your days are over akuma!" Ladybug says as she takes all of the evil powers from the akuma turning it back into a harmless white butterfly. Everything in Royal Woods goes back to normal after she throws the jump rope in the air. Chat Noir goes up to her and gives her a fist bump. "Smell ya later Lame-O." Ladybug jokes.

"You're Lori Loud, right?" Chat asks. "Who would literally ask a question like that?" Lori replied. "Of course I'm Lori Loud." "Okay, I just wondered, I gotta go, I'm about to change back, see you soon." Chat says as he leaves.


	11. The Sleepover (ep3)

**Episode 3 Gorgontuan**

"Looks like I have all my stuff," Clyde McBride had told himself. "Almost forgot my medicine, humidifier, and my expensive hair gel." Clyde was going to have an epic sleepover with Lincoln that night, but he also wanted a chance to talk to his sister Lori, hopefully without his nosebleeds soaking up her shoes. Clyde has a crush on Lori, mostly because she's the best looking sister in Lincoln's family.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was preparing for the sleepover with Plagg. "A SLEEPOVER?" asked Plagg. "Please tell me there's gonna be a cheese platter." "Relax, my mom always puts out some snacks whenever I have a sleepover." Lincoln replies. "Lori, Bobby's here." Mrs Loud announces. "Lori invited Bobby to come over?" Lincoln asked. He answered the door to see not just Bobby, but also Ronnie Anne by his side. "Ronnie Anne," Lincoln asked looking confused. "What are you doing here?" "Three words, Carlota's inner queen." She groans. "My mom says that since Bobby's coming over to hang out with Lori, I should come to see you." Suddenly, Clyde walked in the house, looking surprised to see Ronnie Anne there. "I didn't know you were coming Ronnie Anne." Clyde stated still looking shocked. "I didn't plan on coming here McBride, it was family issues, so Bobby just took me over here since he was gonna see Lori anyway." Ronnie Anne replied. Clyde froze for a second as he started to shake around like a robot was malfunctioning. Lincoln was by his side the whole time. A few minutes later, Clyde woke up to see Lincoln and Bobby looking really worried about him. "Bro, Clyde, are you okay?" Bobby asked. "No, I'm not," Clyde shouts bursting into anger. "Ever since you started dating Lori, I've been miserable, I can't even walk into this house and listen to anything else except Lori fangirling over you!" "Clyde, where are you going?" Lincoln asked. "Lincoln, I just need to be alone right now." Clyde stomped upstairs in anger.


	12. Gorgantuan akumatized ep3

"A boy feeling betrayed by his best friend, what an amazing prey for my akumas." Said Hawkmoth as a white butterfly flies on his hand. The butterfly now has evil powers and flew to Royal Woods. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. Meanwhile, Clyde was in Lucy and Lynn's room, attacks a punching bag with Bobby's face taped on. "Can you please do that somewhere else," Lucy asked. "Just when I thought I was gonna get peace and quiet!" The akuma flew into the bedroom. "What is that thing?" Lynn asked. "That's an akuma, idiot." Lucy replies. Lynn and Lucy try to warn Clyde about the akuma, but it was too late. "Hello Gorgontuan, I am Hawkmoth, I see you want your crush's boyfriend out of the way, I'm giving you the power to turn people into stone, but I need a favor in return." Said Hawkmoth. "Once I have turned the heroes to stone, their miraculous you shall own." Clyde said as he was transformed into a supervillain, which made Lynn and Lucy scream at the top of their lungs. Lincoln hears his sisters scream. Lynn runs down the stairs in fear. "Lincoln, it's Clyde," Lynn explains. "Remember that stuff that has happened with Lori and Lola?" "Yeah, wait, has Clyde been akumatized?" Lincoln asked taking a look at Ronnie Anne "Wait a second, I thought Lucy was with you." "She was, until Clyde turned her to stone!" Lynn argued grabbing Lucy's statue. "Those must be his powers," stated Ronnie Anne. "Wherever the akuma is, Chat and Ladybug can break the akuma free and capture it." "How would you know about this?" Lynn asked. Ronnie Anne looked nervous. "I researched it online." She ran upstairs. "I have to use your bathroom!" She ran into the bathroom as Tikki flew out of her pocket. "Ronnie Anne, Hawkmoth has done it again, you need to transform!" Tikki exclaimed. "Way ahead of you, Tikki, spots on!" Ronnie Anne replied as she had transformed into her alter ego, Ladybug. She came back downstairs to see Bobby and Lynn turned to stone. Lincoln was the only person who wasn't turned to stone. He needed to transform somewhere safe, like his bedroom. "Be right back, LB!" Lincoln said as he ran to his room and Plagg flew out of his pants eating Camembert cheese. "That Ronnie Anne is such a party pooper." Plagg mumbled as he was still eating his cheese. "What are you gonna do Link?" "My best friend is in danger, and he needs us, Plagg, claws out!" Lincoln said as he changed into his suit and mask. "Chat Noir has joined the battle!" Chat announced. "Glad you're here, Kitty." Ladybug joked. "Where's Clyde?" He asked. Suddenly, a supervillain, who looked about the same age as Chat and Ladybug rolls on the floor and prepared to attack. They knew it was Clyde, but he didn't look like himself at all. His skin was an olive green color and had a bunch of snakes on his head kinda like Medusa. His bodysuit was two toned with red and gold. "Clyde is no more, I am your worse nightmare, they call me Gorgantuan." He said with an angry look on his face. "You need to give me your akuma for the safety of Royal Woods!" Ladybug exclaimed. "No way, Beetle, I'm here to stay!" The villain replies. "He called you Beetle?" Chat Noir asked and gave his partner a giggle. "Drop it, okay, he wants you to get distracted, that way he'll turn you into stone!" Ladybug groans as she pulled on his belt and threw him to Gorgantuan. Gorgantuan dodged the attack and escaped by busting the roof. "We have to follow him, LB!" Chat exclaims. "Where do we start, Lame-O?" Ladybug asked. "He could be anywhere in the Royal Woods area." "Wait, Ladybug, do you remember when Lori was akumatized into Lady Techno?" Chat Noir asked. "Chat, I remember that like it was yesterday." said Ladybug sarcastically. "But she only turned evil because Bobby was busy a lot." "What if the same thing happened to Clyde but he's after Lori this time." Chat Noir explains. "Doesn't Clyde pretend he's a robot and get a bloody nose every time he sees your sister?" Ladybug asks. "Yes he does, but he gets mad when he sees her with Bobby and he already froze him!" Chat Noir said. "What about your Cataclysm, can't you free Bobby with it?" Ladybug asked. "I don't know, Plagg told me that a Cataclysm could cost someone's life." Chat said looking worried, not knowing that he called upon his power. "I mean I would try but I'm worried that I will hurt someone." Chat Noir touches Bobby's statue and as the statue crumbled to the ground, Bobby was surprisingly unfrozen. "Thanks for saving me again bros." Bobby said as he squeezed the heroes into a hug, Ladybug and Chat felt like they couldn't breathe. "Okay, that's cool and all that you're trying to thank us Bobby, but even heroes need to breathe the air." Ladybug replies almost choking. "How do you know my name LB?" Bobby asked. Ladybug didn't know what to say to her older brother. "That's not important, what is important is that you go get Lori from her bedroom, and protect her from a villain that's in love with her!" Chat exclaimed as he hears beeping coming from his ring, which meant he was gonna change back soon. Bobby runs up the stairs with Chat going into the opposite directions. Chat ran into his bedroom and locked his door. "Claws in!" Chat shouted as his costume disappeared and his normal clothes returned. "Feed me NOW!" Plagg complains as Lincoln groans and gives the cheese to Plagg. Meanwhile, Bobby enters Lori and Leni's room, but to his surprise, the room was empty.


	13. Cracked lens (ep3)

"Babe?" Bobby asked as he searched around his girlfriend's bedroom, expecting her to be hiding somewhere. Ladybug ran into the bedroom. "Bobby, where's Lori?" She asked. "She's not here!" He replied. "What if she's already been captured by Gorgantuan." Bobby panicked as Ladybug sat down with him on Leni's bed. Chat Noir walked into the room seeing Bobby almost burst into tears. "Chat, do you have any ideas on how to stop this bad guy?" asked Ladybug. "Gorgantuan must get his powers from his glasses." Chat replies. Suddenly, a timer goes off around Clyde's humidifier and medication. "Wait a minute, that's it," Chat continues. "Clyde never forgets to take his meds, otherwise he'll get all wheezy." "Are you sure that'll work bro?" Bobby asked. "Positive, and before you ask me how I know a lot about him, his friend, Lincoln told me before he was turned into stone." Chat lied. "Bobby, I need you to stay here, just because after I throw my lucky charm up in the air, Lori will be brought home safely." Ladybug said as she and Chat left the house. "Remember the plan, destroy his power source, capture the akuma, save the town." Ladybug recapped. Chat wanted to save his best friend more than anything. "Okay, once I find a way to stop him from escaping," Ladybug said as Chat Noir points at Ladybug's yo-yo and she starts to laugh. "I'm just messing with you Lame-O." Chat spots Gorgantuan with Lori screaming about her hair being ruined. "Human Cliff, come save me from this monster who literally ruined my hair!" Lori screams out shattering Gorgantuan's huge glasses. "Chat, Lori's scream shattered Gorgantuan's glasses, maybe if we make her scream some more, the akuma will escape so I can capture it!" Ladybug said. "Human Cliff, it's about time you came for me." Lori shouts. "First of all Lori, it's Chat Noir." Chat replied to Lori. "I don't care what your name is, just literally save me from this monster!" She screams back. "And second of all, keep screaming if you want us to save you." Chat shouted. "How is my screaming literally going to help you save me?" Lori shouts back as she sees Gorgantuan's glasses shatter a little bit. Suddenly, Bobby rode his bike to where Lori and Gorgantuan were. "Babe!" Bobby shouted. "Well, well, look who's coming to the rescue." Gorgantuan said as he gave out an evil laugh. "Seriously, c'mon Bobby, we told you to stay at the Loud's." Ladybug groaned. "LB, can't you use your lucky charm?" Chat asked right when Ladybug already activated her power. "Looks like some sort of hammer." Ladybug replied. "I think Bobby is trying to distract Gorgantuan so we can get Lori." Chat said. "But the only problem is that Gorgantuan is about 50 feet tall, so he could easily crush Bobby, and also turn him into stone." "What if we stub his toe using the hammer and you could use your Cataclysm to destroy his glasses." Ladybug said as they run toward Gorgantuan, ready to attack. "Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir, they have something that belongs to my good friend, Hawkmoth!" Gorgantuan announced. Suddenly, Ladybug runs behind him holding the hammer and hits both of his gigantic feet. Gorgantuan screams in pain as Chat calls upon his Cataclysm and destroys the glasses. An akuma flies in the air as Ladybug prepares to capture it. "Gotcha little akuma," She shouts. "Miraculous Ladybug." Everything starts to go back to normal in Royal Woods and Gorgantuan turns back into Clyde. "What happened?" Clyde asked looking confused. "Chat Noir and Ladybug, wow, you guys saved me!" "No problem, LB, do you mind taking him back to his sleepover?" Chat asked. "I can take him." She replied. Chat Noir pulls out his stick and stretched it out to get home. Chat Noir arrived back home through his bedroom window. "Claws in." He whispered as his superhero costume changed back into his pajamas and Plagg flies out of his ring. "Gah, I'm so hungry Lincoln." Plagg groans in hunger. "There's some cheese on top of my dresser." Lincoln replied. But suddenly, Clyde knocks on his bedroom door. Lincoln lets him into his room and both of them sat on his bed where it was surprisingly quiet. "Hey Lincoln, I'm sorry for yelling at you and for possibly ruining our sleepover." Clyde said apologizing. "It wasn't your fault Clyde, you were just upset when Bobby and Ronnie Anne were over." Lincoln said. "But let's leave that crud behind us and have an amazing sleepover."


	14. Spell it out Duchess Mute (ep4)

**Episode four: Dutchess Mute**

Lincoln and Plagg were fast asleep when suddenly, the sisters called a sibling meeting. "What's going on?" Asked Plagg, "Did Hawkmoth finally get hold of my miraculous?" "No, Plagg," Lincoln said. "My sister Lori is calling a meeting." "Lincoln, get your butt in the bathroom!" Lori yelled. He told Plagg to hide in his bedroom while he went to the meeting. Lori and her other ten siblings were in the bathroom and she was holding two buckets of paint. "So, were either going to paint the bathroom pink or black." Lori explained. "So, all in favor of pink." All the siblings except for Lucy raised their hands. "So we all agree that the bathroom will be pink." Lori said as everyone but Lucy started painting. Leni, the second oldest painted the wall and accidentally painted the front of Lucy's body. "Oops, I didn't see you there." She apologized to Lucy. Lucy groans. Later that day, the siblings were about to watch tv. Of course Lucy wanted to watch her vampire show and the others wanted the dream boat. Lucy ran into the attic to search through her great-grandmother's stuff. She finds a compartment in Harriet's chest to reveal a book of spells. **(Note that the spell book is actually the same one Gabriel has in miraculous ladybug.)** "If I can't get through to my siblings, maybe this will." Lucy said with a smile. She tried to cast spells on Lori first to drain the battery from her phone, after Lucy said the spell, Lori's phone immediately died. She tried another spell on Lana, who just finished playing outside. Lucy said the magic words and Lana was itching her butt nonstop. Lana then scratched her butt with Edwin, a statue of a character from Lucy's favorite show. "Man, Edwin's fangs really dig into the itch." Lana said still scratching. "Give him to me!" Lucy argues pulling the statue of Edwin away from Lana. Lucy ran back up to the attic. "I don't know what to do,great grandma," she said to a picture of Harriet. "Even when I use the spells, nothing changes around here." She tosses the spell book aside. She went back downstairs to get a snack when Lincoln walked in with Luan. "Hey Luce." He said. "C'mon time to visit Pop-Pop." "We voted on where to sit in Vanzilla, and you got the soggy seat." Luan added. "You guys go without me, I'm in the middle of something important." Lucy lied. She ran up to the attic again and was just about in tears. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth senses a negative emotion from Lucy and releases an akuma into Royal Woods. Lucy cleans up the mess she made in the attic and picked up the spell book as the akuma entered the book. "Duchess Mute, I am Hawkmoth, your siblings think you are just another shadow and won't hear your voice?" He asked. "I'm giving you the power to take every last peep of their voice away in exchange for the ladybug and black cat miraculous." "They will have no choice but to listen to my voice." Lucy said as she transforms into a supervillain. Meanwhile at the Casagrande house, Ronnie Anne was listening to kpop with her friend Sid from school. Their video was interrupted by a news update about a new villain. "Gotta go Ronnie Anne, my family says I go directly home if someone gets akumatized." Sid said as she leaves her. Tikki flies out of hiding as soon as Sid left. "Tikki spots on." Ronnie Anne shouts as she transformed into Ladybug. Later that day, the other Loud siblings were watching their grandfather compete in a shuffleboard meet when Duchess Mute appears ready to attack. "So, my siblings, you wanna walk all over me?" She asked. "Lucy?" Lincoln asked. "My name is Duchess Mute." She replied and pointed her staff at her brother and took his voice. Lincoln runs and goes underneath the bleachers and Plagg flies out of his backpack. He tried speaking to his kwami, but he couldn't make a sound. "Cat got your tongue, Lincoln?" Plagg asked. Lincoln made an annoyed face as he tries to transform. "Lincoln, stop, as long as Duchess Mute has your voice, you can't become Chat Noir." At that moment, Ladybug lands under the bleachers to see her sidekick and his kwami side by side. "It's about time." Lincoln said using sign language to Plagg. "He said it's about time." Plagg said to Ronnie Anne. "Look I'm sorry, it's not my fault I live three hours away." She whispers. Lincoln makes another sign to Plagg. "He also can't transform without his voice." Plagg said. Ladybug sighs. "That's not helpful."

 **This chapter is based off of an actual episode of the loud house called spell it out if you want to watch it. Part 2 coming soon. -Mal**


	15. Shhh (Duchess Mute ch4)

Lincoln is still unable to speak and Ladybug has no idea how to defeat Duchess Mute without her sidekick. "What are we gonna do if you can't transform into Chat Noir?" She asked. Lincoln sits on a wooden log while he watches his sister take away everyone's voices. An idea just popped into Lincoln's head and uses sign language to share his plan. "Live bait?" Plagg asked. "You're not gonna touch my cheese!" "Cataclysm." Lincoln signs. "What he's trying to say is you try to distract Duchess Mute and trick her to say your transforming phrase, that way he can become Chat Noir and help." Ladybug explains. "Yeah, I never would've guessed that." Plagg said.

A few minutes later, Lincoln, Ladybug, and Plagg were about to put their plan into action. He hid behind the bleachers and he waited for the signal. Plagg flies toward Duchess Mute as she goes to capture him. "Looks like someone is acting catty." Plagg said. "Let's play a game." "Shush your mush little kitty." Duchess Mute said with a laugh using Lynn's voice. "That's Chat Noir's kwami," said Hawkmoth from his lair. "Duchess Mute, follow it to lead us to him and his miraculous will be mine!" "Not so fast, kitten," said Duchess Mute in Lincoln's voice. "You're powerless, Ladybug, and your owner can't defeat me, especially when he doesn't have his claws out." Plagg gets sucked into Lincoln's miraculous and he transformed into Chat Noir. Him and Ladybug made an entrance to fight. "We got you right where we wanted you!" She said. "You were talking to his kwami, who was distracting you so Chat Noir could find a place to transform." Chat nodded at Ladybug's lie. "That's impossibile," She said in Lori's voice. "I took the voices of all the guys and girls who were at this shuffleboard tournament!" Wow, Chat thought, That is the first time I ever heard Lori say something without using the word literally. Chat was holding a tiny red machine covered with black dots on his belt, Ladybug used her lucky charm. "Except for ours." Chat Noir lip syncs with the words surprisingly well. The duo of heroes punched Duchess Mute and Ladybug ties her up to a pole. Chat breaks a few glass vials to return voices to some of the people at the tournament. "The book!" Ladybug exclaims. Chat gets his voice back and gives the voice box back to Ladybug. "Cataclysm!" Chat shouts as he destroys the book and released the akuma. "Your days are over akuma." Ladybug said as she captured the akuma and tossed her lucky charm in the air, restoring all the damage done by Duchess Mute, who was shortly after changed back to Lucy. Ladybug's earrings started to flash. "Got to go Chat, see ya." Ladybug said as she headed back home. Chat sat with his sister. "What happened?" Chat asked Lucy. "Last thing I remember that I was being walked all over by my brother and sisters," she explained. "Then I looked through this ancient book of spells and tried it on the others, but nothing would work." "Is it okay if I take a look at the book?" Chat asked. "I promise I'll return it." Lucy nodded as she found her sisters and went home. Chat ran behind the bleachers to hide. "Claws in." Chat said as he changed back to his normal self. Lincoln opened the book of spells and saw some pages all about superheroes like him and Ronnie Anne. He keeps flipping the pages as a note falls on the ground. The note said: "My dearest Harriet, you must keep this book safe from harm, I'm leaving for awhile, but I promise I'll return to you." -Fu.


End file.
